Mount Oomine
Mount Oomine is a location in [[Kishin Douji Zenki|the Kishin Douji Zenki series.]] It is based on its real life equivalent, which is a place located in Japan and the home of Goki, Akira and the Shugenja. In the manga, the majority of the series' Inugami ark happens at this location. The area around Mount Oomine consists of a large forest with multiple paths leading to the Village of the five Demons and by extension Gokimaru's house. Due to a ban that was established by the great priest Ozunu Enno, girls and women are prohibited to enter the mountains restricted areas, though there are some locations that are exclusively for female visitors. The anime only features Mount Oomine in a single episode, when Akira and his friends visit the location, meeting both an old Shugenja and having Akira awaken as Goki. At this point in time, Akira at first doesn't know that he is related to the old Shugenja. He only does so, once he has become Goki. Manga Volume 4 Chapter 7.1 Mount Oomine is first visited after Zenki has died at the hands of Hiki the Black Tortoise. As Zenki dies, he faintly calls out Goki's name. It is after this, that master Ozunu appears as a vision to Chiaki, telling her about his second servant demon god, Goki. Chiaki and Miki Souma are positively suprised, when Ozunu tells them, that Goki is able to revive Zenki and luckily Zenki turns out to be fine as well. He has lost his body, but his soul is now in an orb-like state with his face in it. Aside from being without a proper form, Zenki keeps talking to Chiaki just as usual. Once, Ozunu has finished telling them about Goki, Chiaki, Miki Souma and Zenki's soul immediately head over to Mount Oomine. When they arrive, though, they are immediately stopped by some young Shugenja, that won't let them pass due to the ban on women. Then, Shinsenbou and Akira appear at the scene. Miki Souma knows Shinsenbou and tries to convince him to let them pass and even Zenki flies out of Chiaki's pocket and asks Shinsenbou about Goki, after Shinsenbou stayed silent for awhile. Zenki's sudden appearance scares Akira, which leads to Shinsenbou not letting them pass either. Despite this, Chiaki grasps the chance and heads off to Goki's tomb. Once she is there, she starts searching for him and calls him, but she receives no answer. Soon enough, the Shugenja arrive as well and want to make her and the others leave by force, but Miki Souma protects Chiaki. Even Zenki flies around again. He takes notice, that Goki indeed doesn't react to Chiaki's call. Akira wants to help Chiaki and feels bad for her. Shortly afterwards, Hiki (in his second form) appears and throws Master Daisoujou's badly maimed head in front of them. Hiki attacks the group, which causes Goki's tomb to get blown open, revealing the Ancient Goki's corpse. Chiaki and Zenki are shocked to see Goki like this. Shinsenbou tries to protect Akira and Hiki attacks again. This time the young Shugenja, who previously tried to hold up Chiaki, Miki Souma and Zenki get caught up some kind of black crystal-like structure. Hiki keeps attacking and almost hits Chiaki, but Zenki calls out and Akira runs off to rescue her. He heroically throws himself in front of her and Shinsenbou yells: "Waka!!!" ("Young one!!!"). Shinsenbou immediately rushes forth and the entire right half of his body gets covered in the black crystal. Akira gets extremely worried, but Hiki attacks again, only to be counter attacked by the orb-like Zenki. Hiki gets furious and grabs Zenki's soul, threatening to crush and kill him off for good, but Akira screams and awakens. Akira (aka "Waka"): "My blood. My strength. Now is the time to wake up!!!" Hiki is still furious and laughs, but Akira uses the Shiyugosenkou (Protection Flashlight) and blinds him with his holy light. Then he takes Zenki away from Hiki's grasp and Hiki is blown away and crashes into a rock. Then a familiar hand appears... Goki (aka "Gokimaru"): "The reincarnated Defense Demon God Goki arrives!!!" Goki makes his first apperance in his level 1 form, with the element of Aether! Shinsenbou just looks at him and says: "Gokimaru..." He wonders, if he is dreaming, or if this is real. The scene soon shifts to Chapter 7.2, as Zenki asks Goki to perform the Fukkatsu no jin (Formation of Ressurrection) to revive him. Chapter 7.2 More content is likely to be added in the near future... Anime More content will be added soon... Ingame Tenchi Meidou While Mount Oomine is also visited in Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou for the SNES, it isn't directly refered as such and it only becomes obvious through Chiaki visiting Gokimaru's house on the story mode map, that first introduces Goki as an ally. It has little in common with the actual manga location, being mainly a medium sized, grassy Board Game Mode map with some trees and some hills with Gokimaru's house being located around the center of it. Once Chiaki arrives at Gokimaru's house, a short conversation between Chiaki and Goki will ensue. The player will now control Goki, who has to gather his five cosmic elements, which have been scattered as orbs around the map, that need to be collected. If a monster gets hold of them, Goki needs to defeat the monster to get the corresponding orb. Mount Oomine is also the map, where the Inugami Roh and Chimaru are fought for the first time. Ironically, the dialogue between Goki and Chimaru features them fighting verbally and Goki mentioning how Chimaru killed Shinsenbou, who doesn't exist ingame. This implies, that their encounter dialogue takes heavy cues from the manga, or even, that more NPCs outside Ozunu Enno were possibly meant to be included ingame. Amusingly, taking the story mode route, that causes Chimaru to join the party results in Goki always berating him on the aforementioned event. Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) Mount Oomine also appears as a stage in Kishin Douji Zenki for the Sega Game Gear. It is visited shortly after Zenki died from using Rudra to take down Kimon the White Tiger. Chiaki, Miki Souma and Zenki's soul (in its orb-like state) visit the location, only to find Goki's tomb. When all hope seems lost and Chiaki stands there with a sad look in her eyes, a young man with blue hair, two golden horns and green shoulderpads appears. Chiaki stares at the young man. Then the scene shifts back to him and he says the following: しゅご きしん ゴチ!! (Shugo Kishin Goki!!) てんしょう こうリん!! (Tenshou kōrin!!) Which translates as this: Protection Demon God Goki!!! Reincarnation Advent!!! Or alternatively: The reincarnated Protection Demon God Goki has descended upon Earth!!! It turns out, that the young man is actually none other than Goki himself, who just happens to have been reincarnated when he is needed the most! Afterwards Goki tells Chiaki and the others, that he needs his five cosmic elements to perform the Fukkatsu no jin (Formation of Ressurrection) to revive Zenki. Trivia and Credits * In Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear), the stage is referred to as 大峯山 (Ōminesan), which translates as "Oomine Mountain" ** The direct translation of Oominesan's Kanji literally means "Big Mine Mountain" ** The Chinese manga reduces this to "big mountain" * The text quotes featured here and the translation of the names of Gokimaru's moves has been kindly provided by Zenki, who is currently working on the translation of the original, Japanese volumes of the Kishin Douji Zenki manga ** As by extension of this, the translations featured here, use the Japanese version of Volume 4 as their base * The summary of Volume 4 Chapter 7.1 was written by Goki * The main section at the top of this article has been kindly provided by AzureKnight2008, Zenki and Goki ** Big thanks to AzureKnight2008 for providing an explanation and more accurate translation of the word "Kourin" *** While they both are Demon GODs a.k.a heavenly beings in KDZ, Zenki doesn't emphasize this much in his words, Goki DOES via the phrase 降臨 (Kourin), meaning "descended upon Earth". -- AzureKnight2008 Category:Stubs Category:Places